The goal of this project is to increase the nation's capacity to produce Indian-origin rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta) that are specific pathogen-free (SPF) for herpes B virus, SIV, SRV, and STLV-1. The proposed colony will produce high quality genetically characterized animals for use in AIDS-related research by NIH grantees based at the Southwest Regional Primate Research Center (SRPRC) and at other research institutions in the southwestern region of the United States. Most of the founding stock of the new SRPRC colony will be obtained through donation of an existing SPF colony from the U.S. Air Force to the Primate Center. The U.S. Air Force colony is currently located a 20 minute drive from the SRPRC in excellent facilities that are available to be leased to the SRPRC for the duration of this project. A total of 215 animals (120 breeder females, 15 breeder males, and 80 juveniles) will comprise the initial SPF colony. The proposed production and acquisition schedule will result in doubling of the colony within 4 years to achieve a steady state of 430 animals. This target colony size will allow an annual harvesting of 70 animals per year beginning in Year 04 to fulfill critical needs in AIDS-related research. In addition, between 30 and 50 animals will be harvested for research during each of the first 3 years. The SPF monkeys produced by the colony will be well characterized serologically and genetically. Serological testing and removal of positive animals will be done on a routine basis to assure maintenance of SPF status. All members of the SPF colony will be genotyped for 15 microsatellite markers which will be used to assess maternity and paternity, and to genetically characterize the colony. This detailed genetic information will be used in an active genetic management program designed to minimize inbreeding, to maximize genetic variability, and to ensure that the colony is fully pedigreed. The Mamu-A O1 status of each animal will be determined, and a selective breeding strategy will be employed with a portion of the colony to produce animals which carry this MHC allele. Demographic management strategies will be used to ensure the long-term viability of the colony through development of optimal production and harvesting schedules. Completion of new facilities at the SRPRC will allow housing of the colony at the Center by the conclusion of the 5-year grant period.